Blue moon
by SpookySkelette
Summary: Sans and friends get naughty at alypys's house. ( contains explicit material and offensive content. Don't read unless you are ok with seriously kinky stuff.) made with love and as a joke


Papyrus and I were at alypys's lab with all our friends. Frisk, undyne, metaton, alphys, papyrus, Toriel, asgore, flowey, muffet, chara and asriel. we were watching an anime called Boku No Pico when I got a huge skeleton boner. Papyrus giggled and started teasing me discreetly. I moaned softly and alphys giggled a bit whine blushing like a tomato. I winked at her and she winked back in a flirtatious manner. Alypys then gave me a peek of her dino-nipple which was round and soft with a strange lump on the lower left side which was probably cancerous. "Nice." I whispered softly. Undyne was also eyeing her cancer boob and noticed my smug remark. "Crap" i murmured to myself. Just then, papyrus started undoing my pants, cooing for attention. "Not now, bro." I said firmly but he just giggled. Undyne then started to gently suck alphy's tumour to try and make me jealous but I was pretty caught up with what was going on 'down there'. Undyne angrily took off alphys top and started to stuff her large breasts into her eye socket. "OH UNYNE!" Alypys blurted out. Suddenly, the rest of Te part found out what was going on. Without any shame, papyrus tore of my pants and started sucking my boner vigorously. Toriel started peeing on my asshole while flowey decided to rape metaton with his tentacles. When metaton exposed his shiny genitals, I notesed that he had a vagina. Metaton cried. "I didn't want to come out this way." Cried the robobot. "Ugh, I-it's ok-k ." I manage to say betwean moans. "We ALLLL kinda know." Undyne muttered with a cancer tit in her eye. Metaton started to tear up and flowy then stuck his tentacle in megatons hot robo-pussy. He then wrapped his vines around metaton's hips and finally, three into his mouth. Fisk then started to take a huge bloody shit on asriels head while getting their dick bitten off by chara. Chara was enjoying causeing such pain and then started kicking muffet down her pussy. In and out her guy plunged as her other foot was down the dick hole of asgore. Suddenly, papyrus started to grab my dick and violently jerk it off. "AHHH" I moan while cumming nke goo onto the face of my brother. He giggled and bent me over. "Why are u doing bro." I stammer as he plunges his hot dick into my vagina. I per and then alphys empties me into her tit hole. Alypys screams and her tumour explodes into undyne's eye causeing her to die painfully. Toriel notices and startes shoving undyne's corpse into her vagina screaming, "REEVERSE BIRTH!". Asriel crawles over to his mother and starts to eat the undyne-fetus. Metaton pees violently all over flowey and then he transforms into omega flowey. Omega flowey laughs and absorbs metaton through his scream while samara from the ring laughs histeticly. Frisks dick falls off into charas mouth and they die then chara decides to fuck their ear with her hot clit. Chara quickly climaxes and pees into frisk's eardrum, reviving her from the dead. Frisk laughs and then absorbs chara into their soul and they become one. Friara then decided to take floweys tight asshole and stick her head into it. Flowey moans and then dies causing metaton to cry. "Dot worry I will fuck U" smiles friara. Mataton smiles and exposes is stretched pussy. "I wish I could get in on the better side of the orgy." I say to myself. "Papyrus is way to vanilla." I stab papyrus and he dies then I grab a burger and smother it against his dick and I eat it. His dick is so soft and fleshy that I stick it in my pee hole and eat my dick. I moan and then asriel an Toriel approach me and start to dine on my flesh. "OH MY Gawd so good!' I say. Friara grabs muffet and puts her in the barby-q and force feeds metaton 'muffetMcnuggets' through the pussy, impregnating him with guy fieri. Guy fieri pops out of his vagina and starts to digest his mother. Fiara then joins in and fucks metaton's heart and pees in his lung. Guy fieri then takes his dick and fuckes fiara while they both share cooking tips and consume eachothers eyeballs. Memewhine, Asriel and Toriel begin to tear off my head and shit in my eyeball. Alphys bleads out into my noze through her tit and gives me cancer. Asriel and Toriel then start to tear into their genitals vigorously. Toriel tears out her uterus and Asriel tears out his balls. Asgore begins to join in and opens himself up. Toriel and Asriel stuff their organs inside the father and then begin to place my head in the middle. I laugh and lick the Kings genitals vigorously. Guy fieri survived and then ran over to the dreemurs and watched. Toriel and Asriel started to dismember eachother and sit inside asgore a skin. Alphys skinned herself and wrapped around us. Guy placed is on the barby-Q and searved is with a Cesar salad.

"Welcome to flavor town!" Said the sunny- haired man.


End file.
